


Prom Date

by Carebee



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebee/pseuds/Carebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is basically Marcel and Louis is Louis and they go to prom together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Date

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is also avalible on tumblr (aboardtheshipoflarry.tumblr.com/oneshots) if you prefer to read it there :)

            Harry had been crushing on Louis for years, ever since they were seven, and they had sat next to each other at a school assembly.  Louis had mostly ignored Harry throughout the entire thing, but he was all bright smiles and beautiful eyes, so Harry was instantly hooked.  He followed Louis home after school, and stared at him during class, his crush getting bigger with every little thing Louis did.  Louis was so caught up in his own world, with his own friends, he never noticed.

            After a few years, Harry stopped being quite so creepy, and resorted to looking through his pictures every night, his heart jumping in his chest every time there was one of Louis.  Sometimes, he tried to imagine what would happen if Louis noticed him.  That perhaps Louis would tell him he felt the same way, and that they should get married someday.  Usually, he was woken harshly out of his daydreams when he remembered that even though Louis was gay, he still had no idea who Harry was, and he probably wasn’t going to find out.

            When Harry was seventeen, he had stopped being creepy at all.  He stared at Louis sometimes, but he didn’t stalk him or follow him home every night.  He had his own life, and his own friends; he didn’t need stupid Louis Tomlinson and his stupid blue eyes.

            Though Harry was proud of who he was; he still strived to be unnoticed.  He dressed in awful clothing, and wore glasses he really didn’t need, all for the purpose of staying out of the limelight.  He much preferred skinny jeans and band shirts, and he much preferred having his hair free rather than slicked down onto his head, but it was worth it.  No one ever gave him a second glance, and no one bothered him unless he wanted them to.  Niall disproved, but every time he brought it up, Harry just shrugged him off and changed the subject.

            He supposed the main reason he dressed the way he did was so that he would never have to talk to Louis.  He was always afraid of what might happen if he did, so to avoid the issue, he created a persona that Louis wouldn’t ever talk to.  He hoped that by becoming a geek, he would be hidden from Louis’ view.

           

            At lunch, exactly two weeks before prom, Niall came up to their lunch table, grinning.  Harry grinned back at him, even though he was suspicious of the extra happy look that was plastered across his face.

            “Guess what?” Niall asked, plopping down into his seat directly across from Harry’s.

            “What?”

            “Louis Tomlinson still doesn’t have a date for prom.”  Harry huffed and leaned over to shove Niall’s shoulder.

            “Shut up, Niall.  I’m not asking him to prom.”  Niall returned the action and rolled his eyes.

            “Too bad, Harry, because I’ve already asked him for you, and he’s already said yes.”  Harry’s eyes widened.

            “You what?”  He screeched, just barely quiet enough so that the whole cafeteria wouldn’t hear.  Niall shrugged and shoved a bite of sandwich into his mouth, totally nonchalant.  Harry took away his tray of food and slapped his arm, trying to show his frustration.

            “I asked Louis to prom for you.”

            “What on earth did you say to him?  I swear to god if you told him anything…”  Niall grinned and stole his tray back.

            “I didn’t.  All I said was that you needed a date for prom, and so did he, so he agreed.  He’s a chill guy, Harry.  You could’ve asked yourself and he would’ve said yes.”  Harry huffed again and stood up.

            “We’ll talk about this later.”  He turned and hurried out of the cafeteria, heading to his next class, which he, luckily, did not have with either Louis or Niall.  Harry wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to face Louis again, because Louis was probably laughing at how hopeless he was, not even able to ask Louis out himself.  Harry cursed Niall again and then got out his homework as his classmates began to filter into the room.  He tried not to blush when one of Louis’ friends, Zayn, caught his eyes from across the room, but found that it was nearly impossible when he had just been made an incredible fool of.

            When school was over, he walked leisurely to his locker, not exactly ready to face the after-school mob of kids leaving through the front door.  The longer he took to get to his locker, the fewer students there would be outside.  There were only a few people left in the hallway when he reached his locker, and he opened his locker, surprised to see a small slip of paper fall out.

_Hey, you can pick me up at 6 before prom at my house, 24 Durham Road._

_It’s pretty simple to find, so you ought to be alright._

_-Louis T._

            Harry felt his breath catching in his throat as he realized just what the note meant.  He really was going to prom with Louis Tomlinson, even if it was just as a joke.

 

            When prom night came around, Harry was buzzing.  He’d spent all afternoon getting ready, and when he was done, he was quite proud of himself.  He didn’t look half bad, certainly better than what Louis was probably expecting.

He texted Niall, informing him that he was ready, and then he walked downstairs.  His mum instantly smothered him, cooing about how wonderful he looked, and blinding him with camera flashes.  He indulged his mother for a few minutes, but then he escaped, with only a few minutes to spare. 

He got in the car as quickly as possible and sped off towards Louis' house, a path which he was ashamed to know so well.  He'd been here enough times when he was little to find his way with his eyes shut.  He prayed to himself that Louis hadn't noticed him then, because that would make conversation significantly more awkward than was necessary.

He made it to Louis' house just on time, and he ran up to the door, knocking on it gently.  I swung wide open, revealing a middle aged woman Harry assumed to be Louis' mother.  She smiled and opened the door wider.

"You must be Harry, Louis' date.  Please come in," she said smiling.  He nodded and stepped inside.  She stared at him, waiting for a reply.

"And you must be Louis' mother.  How lovely it is to meet you Mrs. Tomlinson." She waved her hand at him and shook her head, ignoring his outstretched hand.  She pulled him into a quick hug, which shocked him quite a bit.  It took him a few seconds to react, and by the time he did, she was already pulling away.

"Jay, please.  Would you like a cup of tea or anything? Louis will probably be a few minutes," Jay offered.  Harry nodded and the two of them made their way to the kitchen.  Louis’ house was nice, and fairly large to house all five of the children that lived there.  There were little dolls and stuffed animals littering the house, which might have put some people off, but Harry found it really cute.  It made the house feel lived in, which he loved.

"Louis' never really spoken about you before," Jay remarked, bringing back Harry’s attention.

"Well I don't know him very well.  We haven't really spoken much."

"Then why are you here?"  Harry considered it for a moment before deciding to tell her the truth.  Harry figured Jay was the type of mum that appreciated it when people tell the truth, and he much preferred to be on her good side.

"Don't tell him this, but I've had a crush on him for years." Harry flashed a charming smile and sipped the tea he was given, grateful for the soothing heat.  The tea was fabulous; made just the way he liked it with a dash of milk and a scoop of sugar.

"Well I suppose that's a good reason.  What do your parents do?"

"Well my mum owns the little coffee shop in town, The Styles Cafe?" Jay's face lit up as she realized what he was talking about.  Harry figured she knew his mum, since just about everyone did.  Anne was one of those people who was friends with everyone, and that was part of the reason their little café was so popular in town.  His mum was always there, and people would come in to talk to her, and then they’d grab a cup of tea before they left.  Harry was in charge of the baking, and every morning two hours before school, he’d get up and bake pastries, and as soon as school was over, he’d come back and make more.  People always complimented his baking, and he considered it one of his best traits.

"You're Anne's son?  Oh how wonderful!  I knew you looked familiar.  Anne and I used to go out together a lot and I remember seeing a few pictures of you when you were little." Harry fake grimaced, but it was ruined by the slight smile on his face.  His mum always seemed to be talking about him, but Harry didn’t mind.

"Nothing too embarrassing I hope." She laughed and was about to reply when two small girls ran into the room.  They both stopped dead when they saw Harry standing in the kitchen, but they came right up in front of him as soon as they recovered.

"Who are you?" the one on the right asked.  They looked almost exactly the same, except the one on the right had slightly more freckles and a larger gap between her two front teeth.  He kneeled down so he could be more at their level, and less intimidating.  These girls were Louis' little sisters after all.

"I'm Harry.  Who are you?" She stared at him skeptically for another second before she broke out into a grin.

"I'm Daisy, and that’s Phoebe.  We're twins." Harry made a wowed expression and held his hand to his mouth.

“Oh cool!  I’ve never met twins before.  It must be so awesome."

"It totally is.  Sometimes, we can switch places, and no one will notice.  It annoys Lou a lot because he likes to be the one that can tell us apart," Phoebe explained.  They were both adorable, and it made him smile.  He hadn’t been around children in a while.

"Will you come play princess with us Harry?" Daisy asked, tugging on his sleeve.  He was about I reply when he saw Louis standing in the doorway, looking down at them with a look of shock on his face.

"I'd love to Daisy, but Louis and I are about to go out.  Next time, yeah?" Daisy frowned, but she didn't seem properly upset.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Daisy and Phoebe both gave him dubious looks, but he smiled reassuringly at them, and they ran out of the room with silly grins on their faces.

When he looked up, Louis was still staring at him, his mouth almost wide open.  Harry gave him a once over and smiled.  Louis looked fantastic in a suit, just as he'd thought he would.  Louis was about to say something when he realized his mother was in the room, so he thought better of it.

"Alright picture time.  I'll send some of these to your mum as soon as you guys leave."

"I'm sure she'll love that, thank you," Harry stated, while taking his place at Louis' side.  Jay flashed a few pictures, and then ushered them both out the door.  When she thought he couldn’t hear, Jay whispered in Louis’ ear.

“He’s a keeper, Lou.”  As soon as they were a few feet away from the door, Louis spun around to face him.

"You look great," he murmured, eyes locked with Harry's.  Harry smiled.

"As do you, Lou." Louis shook his head and took a step forward.

"But you look proper amazing.  I just agreed to go with you because I didn't have a date, but shit Harry you look fucking incredible." Harry blushed.  "Oh sorry that wasn't really supposed to come out."  Louis was staring at the floor, his cheeks red, and Harry found it incredibly endearing.

"It's fine, really."  Louis raised an eyebrow and Harry shrugged, flipping his hair to reposition it on his head.  Louis shook his head and turned towards the car.  Harry jogged to walk next to him, and when they reached the door, Harry pulled it open for him like a proper gentleman.

“Thank you.”  Harry shut the door and walked over to the other side, sliding inside in one fluid motion.  He ignored the heat of Louis’ stare, and started the car.  They drove the first few minutes in silence, until Louis lost his patience and spoke up.           

“Why do you hide yourself behind glasses and sweater vests?”  Harry sighed and kept his eyes trained on the road.

“Honestly?  It was so you wouldn’t notice me, and look how well that turned out.”  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Louis’ eyes narrow in confusion.

“Why would you not want me to notice you?”  Harry sighed.  Since he was being honest, he might as well keep going.  If it freaked Louis out, nothing would change, so he had nothing to lose.

“Because I’ve had a crush on you and your stupid blue eyes since we were seven.  I was more ashamed of how incredibly creepy I used to be about it.  I swear I’m not that bad anymore.”  Once again, Louis face contorted into something that resembled shock.  Harry looked over at Louis and found himself grinning.  Here he was, in the car with his crush, going to prom, and he was telling him everything.

“I didn’t know that.”

“Of course you didn’t.  Niall, the lovable bastard, asked you out for me, without asking first. You can blame him for that one.”  Louis still seemed to be in some sort of shock, and Harry allowed him time to process the information.

“I suppose that explains a lot.”

“Does it?”

“Yeah.  It certainly explains why you used to follow me home after school.”  Harry’s eyes widened and he looked back and forth between Louis and the road frantically.

            “You know about that?  God that’s embarrassing.  I was a weird kid, okay?”  Louis laughed and Harry had to fight to keep himself together.  Louis’ laugh was so wonderful and melodic, it tore Harry apart.

            “Well yeah, of course I knew.  I used to have a crush on the little boy with the princess lunchbox, just because of that lunchbox.  I think I would know if he followed me home from school.”  Harry turned bright red, and he coughed to try and hide his surprise.  He had never thought that maybe Louis felt the same way about him.

            “Well does the boy with the stupid blue eyes still have a crush on the boy with the lunchbox?”  Louis looked over at him and grinned, making Harry’s heart jump.

            “How could he not?”  Harry pulled the car over to the side of the road and instantly got out of the car and walked over to Louis’ door.  He pulled it open and pulled Louis out of it.

            “What…”  Harry cut him off by pressing his lips on top of Louis’.  Louis froze in surprise for just a moment, but then he relax and returned Harry’s kiss, allowing Harry to press them both back against the car.  They didn’t separate until they both needed to catch their breaths, and they were both grinning.

            “I’ve been waiting to do that since I was seven.”  He leaned his forehead against Louis’ and stared at his stupid blue eyes and his stupid pink lips with very little modesty.  Instead of responding, Louis leaned up and connected their lips once again, ignoring the cars that drove by.  Harry closed his eyes and melted into Louis’ touch, the touch he’d been waiting for almost all his life.

            “We better get going, Hazza.”

            “You’re right.  We’ll continue this later.”  Harry winked and returned to his own side of the car, waiting until Louis was completely buckled in before driving off towards prom.  It only took them five more minutes to reach their destination, and by the time they got there, the party was already in full swing.  The got out of the car and ran inside, handing the people at the desk their tickets as they walked past.  Harry spotted Niall fairly quickly, as he was dancing crazily with some red head Harry had seen around school a few times.  Niall looked up and when he saw them, he grinned and left the dance floor, bounding over to them.

            “Hey guys, what took you so long?”

            “Lou here took forever getting ready.  Blame him.”

            “Hey!” Louis pouted.  “Getting my hair like this is not easy.”  Niall and Harry both laughed, and the three of them made their way over to the place where Niall was set up with some of his other friends.  His date, a girl named Amy, appeared at his side a moment later, with a cup of punch in one hand and a coin purse in the other.

            “Hey!  You must be Harry.  I’m Amy.  Niall’s told me all about you!” she chimed, almost spilling her punch when she stuck out a hand for Harry to shake.  Harry shook her hand and grinned at her, the girl who Niall had been crushing on for months.  Harry was glad that he had found the courage to ask her out.

            “Nice to meet you Amy.  Having fun?”  She nodded and said something else, but Harry couldn’t hear her over the sound of the music.  He was about to ask her to clarify, when Niall grabbed her arm and dragged her back out onto the dance floor.  Harry sighed and turned around to look for Louis, but he wasn’t there.  Harry looked around for him a bit more, until he spotted him talking to a few of his friends a few feet away.  Harry sighed and turned to Liam, one of Niall’s friends, who was standing behind Harry with his girlfriend Danielle.

            “Hey Liam.  It’s been awhile, yeah?”  Liam looked startled by Harry’s voice, but as soon as he realized who it was, he smiled.

            “Yeah it has.  Way too long.  How’d you end up coming with Louis?”  Harry shrugged, and tried to pretend he wasn’t overwhelmed with happiness.  The truth was that Louis was even more prefect up close, and Harry wasn’t sure he could handle it if Louis went back to ignoring him once Monday came around.

            “Well Niall asked him for me, without asking.  I was mad at first, but…”

            “But you’re in love with him so you’re glad,” Liam stated, his voice even.  Harry’s head shot up, and his cheeks turned bright red.

            “I am not in love with him.  This is the first time I’ve spoken to him.”  Liam put his hands up in defeat, but he had a glint in his eye that told Harry he didn’t believe him.

            “So anyway, how’ve you been?”

            “Pretty good.  A bit stressed out with school and everything, but that’s normal, you know?  What about you?  Found yourself a pretty girl I see.”  Harry winked at Danielle, who shook her head and rolled her eyes.  Liam wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to his chest.

            “Yeah, it’s been great.  Danielle’s fantastic, obviously, and school’s been going pretty well.  Stressful, sure, but still fun,” Liam replied.  He placed a kiss on the top of Danielle’s head, and fingered the fabric of her dress between his fingers.

            “That’s great.”

            “Yeah it is.  Harry, we’ve got to get together and catch up sometime soon, but Danielle and I are going to go dance.  See you later!” Liam called, as Danielle tugged him across the room towards the dance floor.  He couldn’t help but grin when they started dancing, a slow song filtering through the speakers.  A few seconds later, Louis appeared at his side.

            “Will you dance with me, Harry?”  Harry nodded and accepted Louis’ outstretched hand, allowing himself to be led in the other direction.  Harry wasn’t exactly sure how to slow dance, but neither did Louis, so Harry just put his arms around Louis’ waist, and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.  It felt right, even though it was probably wrong, so they started swaying slowly to the music.

            “So Lou, enjoying yourself yet?”

            “Of course.  Are you?”

            “Yeah.  I got to talk to Liam for a few minutes, which was nice.  We haven’t talked much since our parents stopped meeting for lunch every Saturday.”

            “Well that’s good.  Liam seems like quite a nice lad.”

            “He is.  He’s got a great heart, which is probably what Danielle sees in him.  He can be a bit much, but his intentions are good.”

            “I’ve got a friend like that.  Zayn.  He seems like one of those kids that is going to end up in jail one day, but he’s really soft once you get to know him.  He freaks most people out.”

            “I think I know who you’re talking about.  He’s in my English class.”

            “I think he is.  I walk with him sometimes, and I’ve seen you leaving.”

            “Yeah I suppose I’ve seen you too.”  They were both quiet for a few moments, as they both stared at each other.  Neither of them blinked for a long time, until Louis had to look away because his eyes were starting to hurt.  Fuck Harry and his perfect smile.

_And it’s you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don’t know why_

_I can’t keep my eyes off of you._

            Louis sighed contentedly, and put his head down on Harry’s shoulder.  Harry smiled and continued to sway back and forth, tightening his grip on Louis’ waist.  He could feel the glares from his classmates on his back, but he didn’t care.  Louis was in his arms, and this was actually happening, all thanks to Niall.  Harry really did have to thank him for being such a bastard, because this was perfect.

“Do you want to leave?  Go for a walk maybe?” Louis asked when the song ended.  Harry nodded, and then two of them made their way to the door, stopping to take a picture first.  As soon as they were outside, Harry took a deep breath, enjoying the spring evening.

“Where should we go?”

“Come on.  I want to show you something.”  Louis ran off in front and Harry jogged behind him, hesitant.  He didn’t want to ruin his suit, because it was a rental, but following Louis was just too tempting to pass up.  After his initial burst of speed, Louis slowed to a walk, and Harry caught up to him easily.  Louis leaned into Harry’s side, and Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulders in response.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.  You’ll see when we get there.”  Harry huffed.

“Fine.  Then you have to tell me about your family.”

“Sure.  I’ve got four sisters, as you might’ve been able to tell, and Daisy and Phoebe, the youngest, are twins.  Lottie’s the oldest other than me and she is just getting to her tween phase.  Felicite is the middle, and she hates it.  She’s sweet though, and she loves playing with the twins.”  Louis completely lit up when he talked about his family, and Harry loved it.  He’d never met anyone his age that loved their family as much as he did.

“What about your mum?”

“Mum is a saint.  She works so hard to make sure that the five of us are happy and healthy, sometimes I think she forgets about herself.  Daisy and Phoebe especially.  She’s always taking them to ballet or to a friend’s house, wherever they want to go.  My stepdad, Mark, he’s not around much because he works a lot, but the girls adore him.”

“It seems like you’ve got quite the little family over there,” Harry joked, chuckling under his breath.       

“Right.  Little,” he scoffed.  “What about you?”

“It’s just my mum and me now.  My sister, Gemma, she’s away at University now, but she comes home every weekend to visit.  It’s been a lot harder for my mum as a single mother, but she tries her best and that’s all that matters.  I love her and my sister more than anyone else.”  Louis laughed and reached up to pinch Harry’s cheek.

“Aw, you little softie.  Who knew how much of a mamma’s boy you are.”  Harry swatted his hand away.

“Shut up.  You’re just as bad as me, don’t even pretend you’re not.”

“Alright, whatever you say Harry.”  Harry rolled his eyes but didn’t pull away, instead pulling Louis closer into his side.  He looked at his surroundings, becoming more and more confused with each step they took.  He’d never been here before, even though he’d explored most of this town when he was younger.  They were walking next to a stream and it seemed as though they were on the edge of a forest.  It was getting difficult to control his curiosity, so he stopped trying.

“Can you please tell me where we’re going?  Please?” Harry pouted, his eyes trained on Louis.

“Well then it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?”  Harry huffed, Louis laughed, and Harry wondered why he’d never done anything like this before, because Louis was perfect.  he couldn’t imagine anything more wonderful than being here with Louis.

“Fine, don’t tell me.  Whatever.”  Louis ignored Harry and kept walking, but Harry easily stayed next to him.

“We’re almost there, you just have to wait another few seconds.”  Harry sighed, but he didn’t say another word, following Louis as he weaved through trees and bushes to reach their destination.  Louis covered his eyes with his hand and slowly lead them through another bush.  He removed his hand, and Harry’s breath caught in his throat.  There was a little clearing in front of him, with the moon shining down on the stream and reflecting light onto the trees.  It was really quite beautiful, and he could feel Louis’ eyes on him.

“It’s beautiful,” he beamed, taking a step forward.

“It’s my special place.  Back in there, you can see where I tried to build a little fort.  No one ever comes back here.”  Harry was deeply touched by the fact that Louis had brought him to his special spot.  He walked over to the fort Louis had been talking about, and grinned as he imagined a younger Louis running around with slabs of wood as he tried to build it.

“I can imagine you building this,” Harry laughed.  Louis leaned into Harry’s side and shrugged.

“Well yeah, I suppose you can little stalker.”  Harry feigned hurt, and clutched his chest as if he was wounded by what Louis said.

“The shame!” he exclaimed, though he couldn’t keep the laughter out of his voice.  He turned to look at Louis and cupped his cheek with his left hand.  “Shall we dance?”

“But there’s no music,” Louis replied, his face covered in confusion.  Harry rolled his eyes and took Louis’ hand in his.

“I can sing, love.”  Before Louis had the chance to respond, Harry started humming one of his favorite songs, Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap.  They started swaying back and forth, and Louis set his head on Harry’s shoulder and closed his eyes.  He found himself wishing he’d talked to Harry before, because the boy was lovely and wonderful.

They danced together for a good ten minutes, and Harry just kept singing, picking up with a new song as soon as he finished the first.  Harry’s voice was beautiful and deep and raw, and Louis found himself unable to control his attraction.  He pulled back and attached their lips together, smiling when Harry let out a soft yelp of surprise.  The kiss was sloppy and their teeth clashed together but it was still wonderful.

“You have a beautiful singing voice, Harry.”

“Thank you.”

“And I think I also have to thank Niall for making this possible.”

“Me too, the bastard.”  Louis laughed and pulled Harry down onto the ground with him.  They stared up and the moon and the stars through the trees, and said nothing for a long time.  Harry was perfectly content with Louis curled up in his arms, their hands entwined.

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you came with me.”

“I’m glad too, Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
